Mit den Waffen einer Frau
by Dreamy
Summary: Ein Gespräch mit Picard veranlasst Janeway sich an einen ganz besonderen Abend zu erinnern... (post Endgame, J/C)


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager und alle Charaktere gehören Paramount, ich verdiene nichts mit der Story.... blablabla....

Autor's note: Heute (22.02.2002) läuft die letzte Voyager-Folge. Und obwohl ich seit ungefähr neun Monaten weiß, was da auf mich zukommt, kann ich mich einfach nicht damit abfinden. Keine Ahnung wie es euch geht, aber ich hab mir das alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Speziell natürlich einen gewissen Captain und ihren 1.Offizier. – Also muss ich einfach versuchen einige Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Das ist erst mein zweiter Versuch Fanfiction zu schreiben (die erste Story ist noch immer nicht ganz fertig), also wäre ein bißchen Feedback (an dreamy@inorbit.com ) schön, seid aber bitte nicht zu brutal, ok? Die Idee kam mir, als ich vor einiger Zeit Gerüchte über Trek X hörte. Jedenfalls hab ich mir erlaubt die und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten ein wenig für meine Zwecke zu verdrehen. Also, viel Spass! _Dreamy_

****

Mit den Waffen einer Frau

"....wir werden uns darum kümmern, Admiral."

"Die Mission sollte nicht länger als drei bis vier Wochen dauern, Captain. Viel Glück." 

"Danke."

"Nachdem das geklärt wäre... - Rede mit mir, Jean-Luc. Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Dein Führungsstab löst sich mehr oder weniger auf. Das macht dir zu schaffen." 

"Kathryn, ich – " Picard widerstrebte es offensichtlich über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

"Du vergisst, dass ich selber die Erfahrung gemacht habe." 

"Nach Voyager's Rückkehr. Selbstverständlich. – Ich denke, es wird einfach eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, einen neuen Ersten Offizier, Counselor und Arzt an Bord zu haben," gab er schließlich zu. 

"Du vermisst sie." 

Falls Picard die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Feststellung bemerkt hatte, ging er nicht darauf ein. "Nun, nach all den Jahren verliere ich meinen Ersten Offizier und ein weiteres Mitglied meines Führungsstabs an einem Tag. Nicht, dass ich unseren Frischverheirateten ihr Glück nicht gönnen würde, aber sie werden nicht leicht zu ersetzten sein. Und keine Woche später wird mein CMO permanent auf die Erde zu Starfleet Medical versetzt. Du weißt, ich hasse solche plötzlichen Veränderungen."

Unbeabsichtigt hatte Picard mit seinem ersten Satz bei Janeway einige unangenehme Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich. "Mein XO ist auch mit einem Mitglied meines Führungsstabs verschwunden, kurz nachdem wir zurückgekommen sind." Sie klang verstimmt, eine Mischung aus Resignation und Ärger in ihrer Stimme. Doch dann erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Augen blitzten, als sie hinzufügte: "Das hat mich nicht davon abgehalten ihn mir zurückzuholen...."

Picard lächelte daraufhin tatsächlich. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass deine Methode bei mir anwendbar ist, Kathryn."

Janeway lachte. "Nein, wohl eher nicht." Dann beschloss sie einen direkten Vorstoß zu wagen und wurde ernst. "Seien wir doch ehrlich, Jean-Luc, es sind nicht Will und Deanna, die du am meisten vermisst." Sie machte eine Pause. Als er nicht antwortete, beschloss sie einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. "Beverly hat dich auf unsere Willkommensparty begleitet. – Ich mag etwas abgelenkt gewesen sein, aber ich war nicht blind."

"Das ist alles nicht so einfach."

"Das hab ich mir auch immer gesagt. – Und was hätte es mir beinahe eingebracht? Nein, Jean-Luc, manchmal muss man den Mut aufbringen, seinem Herzen zu folgen." 

"Vielleicht." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. "Ich habe noch Landurlaub. Vielleicht werde ich den nehmen, wenn die Mission abgeschlossen ist. Ich könnte ja mal eine Weile auf der Erde bleiben."

"Beverly würde sich sicher freuen. – Und falls du dann hierbleiben möchtest," fügte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen hinzu, "kannst du dich jederzeit dauerhaft auf die Erde versetzten lassen." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Du weisst, deiner Beförderung zum Admiral steht nichts im Wege."

"Ja, aber ich habe sie bisher nicht grundlos abgelehnt." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Doch vielleicht hast du Recht und es wird Zeit, dass ich die Sache nochmal überdenke. Trotzdem, warten wir es erstmal ab, Kathryn. Vorausgesetzt die Mission verläuft wie geplant, kontaktiere ich dich in ein paar Wochen."

"In Ordnung. Ich gebe mich damit vorläufig zufrieden. Aber nur, weil ich jetzt ohnehin eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen habe." 

"Dann habe ich ja noch Glück gehabt."

"Könnte man so sagen. – Gute Reise. Janeway Ende." 

Immernoch lächelnd beendete Admiral Kathryn Janeway in ihrem Büro im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte in San Francisco ihr Gespräch mit Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Tatsächlich kannte sie ihn schon seit vielen Jahren, aber erst nachdem sie auf der Feier zur Rückkehr der Voyager ein langes Gespräch über ihre gemeinsamen Erfahrungen mit den Borg und dem Q-Kontinuum geführt hatten, begann sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zu entwickeln.

Natürlich konnte es auch damit zu tun haben, dass seine Begleitung, wie von Kathryn erwähnt, an diesem Abend Dr. Beverly Crusher gewesen ist.

Beverly und Kathryn hatten sich schon vor fast 20 Jahren unter eher zweifelhaften Umständen kennengelernt. 

Sie trafen sich in einer Gruppe, die versuchte den Hinterbliebenen nach dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen zu helfen. Beverly unterstützte die Gruppe, die ihr wenige Jahre zuvor dabei geholfen hatte mit dem Tod ihres Ehemann und der Verantwortung Wesley nun allein großziehen zu müssen fertig zu werden, als Kathryn, die nach dem Verlust ihres Vaters und ihres Verlobten in eine schwere Depression verfallen war, auf Empfehlung eines Counselors zu ihnen kam.

Obwohl Kathryn nicht zu der von Beverly betreuten Gruppe gehörte, lernten sich die beiden Frauen schließlich kennen, als Kathryn, in einen Bericht vertieft, auf dem Gang mit Beverly zusammenstieß, die ihr mit einer Tasse Kaffee in einer Hand und einem Padd in der anderen entgegenkam, ihrerseits völlig im Gedanken versunken. Nachdem beide ihre Kleidung so gut es ging vom verschütteten Kaffee befreit hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam ins nächste Café. Sie waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch und fanden Verständnis für einander durch die tragischen Unglücksfälle, die sich in der Vergangenheit beider ereignet hatten, woraus sich schließlich eine enge Freundschaft entwickelte.

Auch wenn sie sich über die Jahre weniger häufig sahen, da sie meistens auf verschiedenen Schiffen stationiert und selten zur selben Zeit auf der Erde waren, so riss der Kontakt doch nie ganz ab. Und so fielen sich die beiden Frauen auch überglücklich in die Arme, als sie sich nach mehr als sieben Jahren auf der Feier endlich wiedersahen. 

Aber Kathryn verband mit jenem Abend noch viel mehr...

***

__

Acht Monate früher.... 

Zunächst war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie überhaupt erscheinen sollte. Nachdem eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr alles mit Starfleet geklärt war und alle Mitglieder ihrer Crew frei waren, sah sich Janeway plötzlich ohne Aufgabe. Ohne die Verantwortung für ein Schiff und seine Crew zu tragen, musste sie sich erst wieder an ein ganz "normales" Leben gewöhnen. Ohne die Menschen, die ihr in den letzten sieben Jahren so nahe gekommen waren. Ohne Chakotay. 

Ja, auch wenn sie es nicht einmal sich selbst hatte eingestehen wollen, Chakotay war für sie schon lange mehr als ein Freund. Doch jetzt schien er nicht mal mehr als solcher da zu sein.

Sie vermisste ihn. Sie wollte ihn in ihrer Nähe haben, wollte wieder ihre wöchentlichen Dinner haben, wollte sich mit ihm zum Frühstück treffen. – Und wenn sie ehrlich war noch viel mehr. Gemeinsames Frühstück im Bett klang gut....

Als sie sich erst einmal im Klaren darüber war, was oder eigentlich wen sie wollte, war es keine schwere Entscheidung. Janeway war es gewohnt zu kämpfen. Als Captain. Aber diesmal würde sie als Frau kämpfen müssen. Und es war schon eine Weile her, seit Kathryn um einen Mann gekämpft hatte.

Aber manche Dinge verlernte man schließlich nicht.

Und vorausgesetzt, dass sich Chakotay's Gefühle nicht völlig geändert hatten, glaubte Kathryn auch eine ziemlich gute Chance zu haben. Es gab nur ein Hindernis, das zwischen Kathryn und Chakotay stand: Seven of Nine. 

Doch Seven die junge Ex-Borg, der sie in den letzten vier Jahren so viel Zeit – zu viel, wie sie im Rückblick erkannte – gewidmet hatte, um sie zu einem selbständigen Menschen zu erziehen, stellte eine zu bewältigende Herausforderung dar. Sicher war sie jung und attraktiv, aber in so vielerlei Hinsicht fehlte ihr noch die Erfahrung einer Frau.

Und wie jeder gute Lehrer wusste Kathryn um die Schwächen ihrer Schülerin. Und Sevens Selbstsicherheit und Rationalität, obwohl manchmal eine ihrer größten Stärken, konnten sich in diesem Fall als Schwächen erweisen. Sie würde nicht damit rechnen, Chakotay verlieren zu können. Sobald sie sich seiner Zuneigung sicher war, würde sie diese als selbstverständlich hinnehmen. Diese Arroganz würde es Kathryn leicht machen. Sie wusste es. War es doch ihre eigene Arroganz gewesen, die sie Chakotays Liebe als selbstverständlich hinnehmen ließ. Seven würde der gleiche Fehler unterlaufen. Ja, Kathryn war eine gute Lehrerin gewesen – vielleicht eine zu gute. 

Kathryn wollte Seven nicht verletzen, aber sie würde Chakotay nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie hatte auf ihrer Reise schon auf so viel verzichtet und nach allem was sie wusste, auf noch viel mehr, wenn ihr älteres Ich nicht aus der Zukunft zurückgekommen wäre. 

Sie beschloss ihn sich zurückzuholen. Sie würde die Willkommensfeier besuchen.

*

Es war ein riesiger Saal mit geradezu unglaublich vielen Menschen. Admiräle, Captains, Botschafter und ihre Begleiter oder Begleiterinnen, unzählige Pressevertreter und natürlich die Verwandten und engen Freunde von Crewmitgliedern erschienen wie eine enorme Masse, in der sie ihre eigene Crew kaum erkennen konnte. Hier machte sie einen Fähnrich aus, dort einen Crewman, da stand Tuvok und dort drüben Harry Kim und seine Eltern – eine unglaubliche Versammlung.

Doch die Stimmung war gelöst. Anders als beim offiziellen Empfang kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wussten diesmal alle, dass keiner von ihnen mit einer Gefängnisstrafe, Degradierung oder auch nur Entlassung aus der Sternenflotte zu rechnen hatte. Heute würde es keine langen Reden geben, niemand war in Uniform erschienen und insgesamt wollte man einfach nur feiern.

Langsam ging Kathryn zu Admiral Paris hinüber, den sie in der Menge sehen konnte. Irgendwo in seiner Nähe fanden sich bestimmt auch Tom und B'Elanna. Und sie musste sich schließlich unbedingt nach dem Baby, Miral, erkundigen. 

Doch kaum hatte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm gebahnt und ein Glas Champagner in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, wurde sie auch schon von drei Captains, alle Männer in ihrem Alter, die sich während des Dominion-Kriegs einen Namen gemacht hatten, belagert und nur so mit Komplimenten überschüttet. Und wie Kathryn zufrieden feststellte, waren ihre Leistungen als Captain nicht das einzige, was sie an ihr bewunderten.

Sie war in einem eleganten dunkelroten Kleid erschienen, das seine Wirkung offenbar nicht verfehlte. 

Und wirklich, mit ihrem leicht gebräunten Teint, der ein paar Sommersprossen unter dem Make Up erahnen ließ, der zierlichen Figur und den schlanken Beinen, die durch den Seitenschlitz ihres langen Kleides betont wurden, und vor allem den glücklich strahlenden Augen wirkte Kathryn Janeway nicht nur erholt und sorglos wie selten, sondern vor allem extrem feminin und übte mit ihrem Charme auf fast alle Männer in ihrer Nähe eine magnetische Anziehung aus. 

Obwohl Kathryn geplant hatte mit ihrer Erscheinung an diesem Abend Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, besonders die Chakotays, aber auch die anderer Männer für den ein oder anderen Flirt, um vielleicht Gefühle von Eifersucht bei ihm zu wecken, war sie überwältigt von der Aufmerksamkeit die ihr zuteil wurde.

Zunächst schaffte sie es noch sich mit einigen Crewmitgliedern und deren Familien, sowie mit einigen befreundeten Kolleginnen und Kollegen zu unterhalten, darunter auch Beverly und Jean-Luc, doch schon bald fand sie sich als den Mittelpunkt männlichen Interesses wieder.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde Kathryn nur noch so zwischen hohen Starfleet-Offizieren, Politikern und Reportern hin- und hergereicht, die gar nicht oft genug mit ihr tanzen konnten. Für den Geschmack einiger ihrer Begleiterinnen offensichtlich zu oft. Aber Kathryn kümmerte sich nicht um die verärgerten Blicke, die ihre diese zuwarfen. Für sie war nur der Blick eines einzigen Mannes wichtig. 

Und der stand schon seid geraumer Zeit in der Nähe zweier attraktiver Reporterinnen, die ihm weitaus mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmeten als er ihnen. 

Chakotay konnte sich Kathryns Bann nicht entziehen. Schon seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, übte sie eine geradezu magische Anziehung auf ihn aus. Wie hatte er ihre Wirkung auf ihn nur vergessen können? 

Doch heute Abend zog sie nicht nur seine, sondern, wie Chakotay mit zunehmendem Unbehagen merkte, auch die Aufmerksamkeit vieler anderer Männer im Saal auf sich.

Ein Vizeadmiral, der wie Kathryn allein erschienen war und soweit Chakotay wusste, für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit von Starfleet verantwortlich war, schien besonders von ihr angetan zu sein. Er hatte sich schon zuvor kurz mit Kathryn unterhalten und tanzte jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal mit ihr. Und auch Kathryn, die in diesem Moment herzlich über irgendetwas, das er ihr erzählt hatte, lachte, fand den gutaussehenden Mann, der den Blick von mehr als einer Frau im Saal auf sich zog, seinerseits aber nur Augen für sie hatte, offenbar sehr sympathisch. 

Chakotays Unbehagen wuchs.

Er selbst war mit Seven auf dem Ball erschienen, doch hatten sie sich schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in der Menge verloren, was Chakotay, wenn er ehrlich war, eigentlich sehr recht war. Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde und nachdem mit Starfleet alles geklärt war, waren sie, wie der größte Teil der Crew, auf der Flucht vor der Presse erst einmal "untergetaucht". Soweit das im 24.Jh. eben noch möglich war. Natürlich wäre es kein Problem für die Reporter gewesen die Adressen von Verwandten der Voyagercrew herauszubekommen, aber dank des Einflusses der Sternenflotte hatte man ihnen zwei Wochen Schonfrist eingeräumt. Bis zum Ball heute Abend. Eintrittskarten für Vertreter der Presse waren Bedingung für den Deal gewesen. Doch jetzt war es mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei; sie konnten sich nicht länger verstecken. 

Chakotay wusste, viele Crewmitglieder dachten, dass er und Seven nach ihrem gemeinsamen "Verschwinden" auch die vergangenen zwei Wochen miteinander verbracht hatten. Doch obwohl sie das Sternenflottenhauptquartier zusammen verlassen hatten, hatten sie sich, entgegen aller Gerüchte, danach kaum gesehen. Sie trafen sich zwar zu einigen weiteren "Dates", aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte Seven bei ihrer Tante, während Chakotay bei seinem Cousin und dessen Familie blieb und in der zweiten Woche seine Schwester traf, die mit ihrem Ehemann von Dorvan V gekommen war, um ihren Bruder endlich wiederzusehen. 

Er stellte in dieser Zeit fest, dass er Seven keineswegs so sehr vermisste, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Chakotay hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis sie seiner Familie vorzustellen. Er wünschte sich ihre Treffen nicht nur nicht herbei, sondern fühlte sich sogar zunehmend unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart. – Eigentlich hatten sie nicht allzu viel gemeinsam. Es gab nicht viel über das sie reden konnten, außer über ihre Vergangenheit auf der Voyager. Und er stellte fest, dass er die schönsten Erinnerungen an seine Zeit dort nicht mit Seven teilen konnte. Denn sie war nicht die Person, mit der er seine glücklichsten Momente dort verbracht hatte.

Sogar seine Schwester stellte nach zwei Tagen fest, dass die meisten seiner Geschichten von der Voyager letztlich immer wieder zu einer anderen Person führten. Zu Kathryn Janeway. Und auch Chakotay musste zugeben, dass die Erklärung, sie sei schließlich der Captain gewesen und stünde deshalb so häufig im Mittelpunkt seiner Geschichten, unglaubwürdig war, da er meistens mehr von seinen Erlebnissen mit Kathryn als mit Captain Janeway erzählte. 

Insgesamt war Chakotay während der vergangenen zwei Wochen mehr und mehr klargeworden, dass Seven nicht die Frau war, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens teilen wollte. Ihr Interesse hatte ihm geschmeichelt, ihre anfängliche Naivität Beschützerinstinkte in ihm geweckt, - aber Liebe war daraus nicht entstanden.

Er hatte begonnen darüber nachzudenken, wie er seinen Verabredungen mit Seven ein Ende machen konnte.

Kathryn hatte während des letzten Tanzes mit dem bajoranischen Botschafter immer wieder zu Chakotay hinübergeblickt und beobachtet, wie die Reporterinnen offenbar resigniert aufgaben. Die eine hatte sich inzwischen auf Harry gestürzt, die andere hatte Kathryn aus den Augen verloren. Chakotay schien so im Gedanken versunken, dass er ihr gehen nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. 

Seven war glücklicherweise nirgends in Sicht. Wie Kathryn geahnt hatte, hielt sie es offenbar nicht für nötig an Chakotays Seite zu bleiben. Eifersucht war schließlich unlogisch. Er war doch in sie verliebt, was für eine Chance sollte da eine andere Frau haben?

Aber war Chakotay wirklich in Seven verliebt? War Seven hier nicht etwas voreilig? Vielleicht etwas zu selbstsicher? – Kathryn konnte das nur recht sein.

Ihr waren die Blicke, die er ihr schon den ganzen Abend zuwarf, nicht entgangen. Er hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft kaum um Seven gekümmert. Und er war definitiv nicht begeistert von Kathryns Flirts. Tatsächlich glaubte sie, wenn Blicke töten könnte, hätten die meisten ihrer Gesprächs- und Tanzpartner diesen Abend nicht überlebt.

Gefühle in ihm zu wecken war ihr offenbar gelungen.

Eifersucht war für Chakotay noch nie irrelevant gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Reaktion auf Qs Wunsch sich mit ihr zu paaren. Oder auf Michael, Kashyk und vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr auf ihre Affäre mit Jaffen. All das Misstrauen, mit dem er jedem Mann begegnete, der ihr mehr als nur freundschaftliches Interesse entgegenbrachte. – Und das waren nicht wenige der Diplomaten, Konsuln, Botschafter, Präsidenten und wie sie sich alle nannten, auf ihren Feiern, Bällen oder Partys im Delta Quadranten gewesen. Doch wann immer einer von ihnen bei diesen Gelegenheiten versucht hatte ihr näherzukommen, war Chakotay in einer Millisekunde an ihrer Seite gewesen, um dies so gut er konnte zu verhindern. 

Kathryn entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, zum Angriff überzugehen. Nachdem der Tanz beendet war, entschuldigte sie sich beim Botschafter und ging langsam zu ihrem, nach diesem Abend wohl vorerst ehemaligen, Ersten Offizier hinüber.

"Chakotay, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Gut, danke. Sie sehen erholt aus, Kathryn. Zwei Wochen Urlaub haben Ihnen definitiv gut getan. – Was haben sie gemacht? War es schön in Indiana? Wie geht es Ihrer Familie? – Sie scheinen allein gekommen zu sein?" Chakotay wusste, es war unhöflich sie so mit Fragen zu bombardieren, aber er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte.

"Die erste Woche habe ich in Indiana verbracht. Es war einfach wundervoll wieder daheim zu sein. Mom hat unser altes Farmhaus renovieren lassen. Es sieht so gut aus wie schon lange nicht mehr." Kathryn lächelte. "Ich war so froh meine Mutter endlich wiederzusehen. Ich habe sie schrecklich vermisst. Und Molly. Meine Mutter hat sich doch tatsächlich all die Jahre um meine Hündin gekümmert." Etwas nachdenklicher fügte sie hinzu, "Mark hat sie ihr gebracht nachdem wir ein halbes Jahr verschollen waren. Er hat sich damals auch darum gekümmert die Welpen unterzubringen. Bis auf einen. Den hat Phoebe genommen. Meine kleine Schwester lebt jetzt in Australien. Stellen sie sich vor, sie ist verheiratet und hat sogar einen kleinen Sohn. Vor zwei Monaten bin ich Tante geworden." Kathryn strahlte ihn an und Chakotay merkte, wie ansteckend ihre Begeisterung wirkte. Kinder waren immer einer von Kathryns Schwachpunkten gewesen. Sie wirkte so glücklich. Jemand, der sie weniger gut kannte, hätte die Sehnsucht, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, überhört. Aber nicht Chakotay. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fragte er sich wieder, wie ihre Kinder wohl aussehen könnten. Er wusste, es war nur Wunschdenken, aber trotzdem...

"Meine Glückwünsche." Er trennte sich nur mit Mühe von dem Bild, das in seinem Kopf entstanden war. 

"Danke. Jedenfalls haben Mom und ich Phoebe in der zweiten Woche besucht. – Sydney ist wirklich eine wunderschöne Stadt. – Und da Phoebe und Robert, ihr Ehemann, der übrigens genau wie sie Künstler ist, diese Woche auf einer Ausstellung in Tokio sind, muss meine Mutter babysitten. Jedenfalls war das ihre Ausrede, um mich nicht begleiten zu müssen. Sie konnte so große Feiern noch nie besonders gut leiden."

"Da haben sie etwas gemeinsam." Chakotay erinnerte sich gut daran, wie ungern Kathryn jedesmal die diplomatischen Empfänge auf zahllosen Planeten im DQ besucht hatte und auch wie er sie immer überreden musste, eine von Neelix` oder Toms Partys auf der Voyager zu besuchen. 

"Sie meinte, ich könne schließlich auf mich selbst aufpassen und der Kleine bräuchte wohl eher einen Babysitter."

"Da kann ich ihr nicht widersprechen," meinte Chakotay darauf schmunzelnd.

"Ja, meistens komme ich ganz gut alleine klar. Aber manchmal.." – Ihre Stimme verlor sich, als ihr Blick in die Ferne ging. Doch bevor Chakotay reagieren konnte, schien sie sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen und lenkte das Gespräch von sich. "Jetzt haben wir nur von mir gesprochen. Was haben Sie denn so gemacht?" 

Chakotay antworte nicht. Kathryn hatte sich zwar anscheinend wieder gefangen, aber dennoch hatte ihre kurze Andeutung, nicht immer allein zurecht zu kommen in ihm den Wunsch geweckt sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu versichern, dass sie, solange er lebte, nie allein sein müsste.

"Chakotay?" Kathryn sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, legte den Kopf schief und zog schließlich einen Mundwinkel in einem amüsierten Lächeln hoch. Für Chakotay sah sie zum Verlieben aus. Aber das war er ja schon längst. 

"Ich habe die letzten zwei Wochen bei meinem Cousin und dessen Familie verbracht. In der zweiten Woche kam meine Schwester mit ihrem Ehemann von Dorvan V. Ich bin froh und erleichtert, dass sie den Krieg gut überstanden hat. Sie scheint sehr glücklich mit ihrem Mann zu sein." Erstaunt stellte Kathryn fest, dass er Seven nicht einmal erwähnt hatte. 

"Nun, dann sieht es so aus, als hätten wir allen Grund heute Abend zu feiern. Kommen Sie, Chakotay, tanzen Sie mit mir!" Kathryn streckte eine Hand aus, die Chakotay bereitwillig ergriff und zog ihn mit sich auf die überfüllte Tanzfläche.

Es war schon spät geworden und die Band spielte ruhigere Musik. Die meisten auf der Tanzfläche waren eng umschlungene Paare und so schmiegte sich auch Kathryn eng an Chakotay. Im ersten Moment war ihm die Überraschung darüber, dass sie bereit war zu dieser Musik so mit ihm zu tanzen anzumerken, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken genoß er nur noch ihre Nähe.

Ihr Körper eng an seinen gepresst, seine rechte Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, ihre linke um seine Taille geschlungen, während die andere mit seiner linken verschlungen neben ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust, über seinem Herzen ruhte. Er roch ihr Parfüm, fühlte die Wärme ihrer Hand in seiner und spürte den weichen Stoff ihres Kleides unter seinen Fingern. Chakotay konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so zufrieden gewesen zu sein. 

Der Moment war perfekt. Er wollte sie für immer so in seinen Armen halten.

Für einige Tänze konnte er vorgeben, dass dies die Realität war. Dass er sie für den Rest seines Lebens so halten könnte, dass es keine Seven gab und dass Kathryn ihn liebte. 

"Chakotay?"

"Hmm?"

Er hatte sie den ganzen Abend beobachtet. Er hatte ihr bewundernde und den Männern in ihrer Nähe vernichtende Blicke zugeworfen. Er hatte kein einziges Mal mit Seven getanzt oder sie während ihres Gespräches auch nur erwähnt. Kathryn wusste es war jetzt oder nie. Sie waren am Ende ihrer Reise angelangt. Entweder sie entschieden sich heute Abend ihren Weg auch in Zukunft gemeinsam fortzusetzen, oder ihre Wege trennten sich hier endgültig. 

Den ganzen Abend schienen seine Gefühle ziemlich klar, doch Kathryn musste wissen, ob sie nichts missverstanden hatte. Also fragte sie ihn, "Was ist mit Seven?"

"Ich habe dich vermisst." Das beantwortete ihre Frage nur teilweise. Er war immer noch mit Seven zusammen. Würde er sich für sie von ihr trennen?

Kathryn hob ihren Kopf und sah Chakotay direkt in die Augen. Dann hob sie ihre linke Hand zu seinem Gesicht, legte sie an seine Wange und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen sanft über seine Lippen. All die Gefühle, die sie in seinen Augen las, gaben ihr Mut. Endlich flüsterte sie, "Dann entscheide dich." Meinte sie was er dachte? Konnte es sein? Nach all den Jahren?

Sie lächelte ihn siegessicher an, wie eine Katze, die in begriff war, den Kanarienvogel zu verspeisen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und für einen Augenblick dachte er, sie würde ihn küssen. Aber sie raunte nur zwei Sätze in sein Ohr, die jeden Zweifel über ihre Absichten beseitigten: "Ich habe seit gestern wieder eine Wohnung in San Francisco. Und ich habe nicht vor heute allein nach Hause zu gehen." Damit löste sie sich sanft aber entschieden aus seinen Armen und ließ einen verblüfften Chakotay auf der Tanzfläche stehen. 

Seine Gefühle für sie waren noch so stark wie immer. Die letzten Stunden hatten bei ihm jeden Zweifel darüber ausgeräumt. Trotzdem hätte er nie erwartet, dass sie genauso fühlt. Und es ihn auf diese Weise wissen lassen würde.

Nachdem er den anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatte, suchten seine Augen den Saal nach Seven ab. Er musste sie finden. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wünschte er sich ihre Gegenwart herbei. 

Schließlich sah er sie am anderen Ende des Saals. Sie stand neben einem der Fenster und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Doktor. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass keiner von beiden Chakotay bemerkte, bis vor ihnen stand und Seven ansprach.

"Seven, Doktor." Wie sollte er ihr das nur beibringen? Er wollte sie nicht verletzen.

"Chakotay." Sie klang kühl. Offenbar hatte sie seine Gesellschaft nicht vermisst. Vielleicht würde ihr ihre Trennung doch nicht so schwer fallen. 

"Commander." Der Doktor war definitiv nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung ihres Gesprächs.

Chakotay wandte sich Seven zu. "Ich muss mich mit dir unterhalten. – Würden Sie uns entschuldigen, Doktor?"

*

Kathryn beobachtete das Ganze von der anderen Seite des Saals. Wie erwartet hatte sich Chakotay, nachdem sie ihren Tanz beendet und er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, auf die Suche nach Seven gemacht.

Soweit lief alles wie geplant. Kathryn war mit dem Abend zufrieden. Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Sie hoffte, es war genug. Der weitere Verlauf des Abends hing nicht mehr von ihr ab.

Chakotay hatte Seven gefunden und sie sprachen miteinander. Sevens Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien das Gespräch in Kathryns Sinne zu verlaufen. Glücklicherweise schien sie nicht zu verletzt zu sein, nur etwas unsicher. 

Der Doktor hatte sich ein Stück von dem, bald ehemaligen Paar entfernt und unterhielt sich jetzt mit Reginald Barcley. Aber Kathryn war sich sicher, dass er ohne zu zögern in einem Sekundenbruchteil an Sevens Seite wäre, sollte sie ihn brauchen. Und Kathryn war froh darüber, dass Seven im Doktor einen so guten Freund hatte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er gern mehr als das für sie wäre. Doch im Moment konnte Seven sicher einen guten Freund brauchen.

Von weiteren Beobachtungen wurde Kathryn abgehalten, da sie von einem Reporter in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, als sich der Saal bereits größtenteils geleert hatte und von der anfänglichen Menge nur noch etwa ein Viertel übrig war, rettete Chakotay Kathryn endlich vor den nicht enden wollenden Fragen der Reporter. Zu dem freundlichen jungen Mann, der sie anfangs interviewte hatten sich inzwischen drei andere hinzugesellt, die Kathryn überhaupt nicht mehr gehen lassen wollten. 

Als sie sie endlich losgeworden waren, konnte sich Chakotay nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Ich habe mich von Seven getrennt."

"Tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktioniert hat." – Hatte er sie missverstanden? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Doch dann deutete Kathryn mit einem Blick auf Seven zur Tür. "Ich bekomme hier drinnen Kopfschmerzen. Lass uns ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen." 

Die Erleichterung, die er in diesem Moment verspürte war geradezu unglaublich. Er hatte schon gedacht, sie hätte ihre Meinung geändert. Oder er hätte ihre Worte falsch interpretiert. Aber sie wollte nur auf Seven Rücksicht nehmen. Und es wäre wohl alles andere als diskret gewesen, wenn sie sich hier geküsst hätten. Falls Seven es so nicht mitbekommen hätte, wäre es dank der anwesenden Reporter sicher die Schlagzeile für Morgen geworden. Und das wollte er ihr doch ersparen. 

Kaum waren sie aus der Tür, zog Kathryn Chakotay auch schon mit sich auf einen dunkleren Seitenweg. Er fühlte ihre Hand in seinem Nacken, als sie ihn zu sich zog und dann waren ihre wundervollen, weichen, warmen Lippen auf seinen und ihre Zunge in seinem Mund und alles andere verlor an Bedeutung. 

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, aber trotzdem viel zu früh, löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

"Ich liebe dich." 

Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Plötzlich spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Der Moment war da und alle Hindernisse, die sie bis dahin überwinden mussten, waren nur noch Stufen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Schon immer, Kathryn. Für immer," flüsterte er.

***

__

Heute...

Kathryn lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie an diesem Abend endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Und was für eine Nacht es noch wurde. Sie liebten sich mit Leidenschaft und Hingabe bis in die frühen Morgenstunden...

Oh ja, sie hatte ihr Frühstück im Bett bekommen. Und noch viel mehr als das. Die letzten acht Monate waren mit Abstand die schönsten ihres Lebens.

Doch jetzt hatte sie eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen einzuhalten. 

Admiral Janeway verließ ihr Büro und wandte sich an die junge Asiatin in ihrem Vorzimmer.

"Fähnrich Cheng, ich gehe jetzt zum Mittagessen. Kontakten sie mich nur, wenn es wirklich dringend ist. – Sonst werde ich gegen 14:00 wieder zurück sein."

Die junge Frau nickte. "Selbstverständlich, Admiral."

"Und Michelle, es ist so ein schöner Frühlingstag, arbeiten sie nicht wieder die ganze Mittagspause durch." 

"Ja, Admiral." Sie lächelte Janeway an, die sich gerade zur Tür wandte. 

Keine zwei Minuten später verließ Admiral Janeway das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte und trat in den hellen Sonnenschein hinaus. Es war wirklich ein wundervoller Frühlingstag. 

Kaum hatte sie das Gebäude verlassen, kam auch schon Chakotay, der sie bereits erwartet hatte, auf sie zu. Er begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das seine Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte, nahm Kathryn in die Arme und verkündete, "Ich habe einige Immobilienanzeigen überprüft. Wärst du einverstanden, wenn wir am Freitag ein paar Häuser besichtigen?"

"Sicher. Wir sollten umziehen solange ich noch beim Packen helfen kann. – Denn in einigen Monaten könnte das schwierig werden.", lachte sie. 

"Dann sollten wir uns besser beeilen. – Hast du dir inzwischen Gedanken über Namen gemacht?"

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber wir haben schließlich noch vier Monate. Was hältst du davon, wenn" – 

"- wir jetzt erstmal Mittagessen?" unterbrach Chakotay seine Ehefrau.

"Und danach noch einen Kaffee trinken? – Sehr viel."

"Der Doktor sagte doch, du sollst doch nicht so viel Kaffee trinken, Kathryn." 

"Ach, der Doktor, was weiß der schon darüber, was schwangere Frauen brauchen," murrte sie. "War er jemals schwanger?"

"Kathryn...."


End file.
